This disclosure relates generally to computer systems, and more particularly to a backplane that accommodates multiple types of hard disks.
Computer systems use buses for executing data transfers between a host computer system and subsystems or peripheral devices. Alternatively, buses can be used for executing data transfers among the subsystems or devices. A backplane is often used to route the buses. At given locations on the back plane, electrical bus connectors are mounted atop the bus paths. Components can be mated with the connectors, such that data can be communicated via the bus to the connected components. For example, small computer systems interface (xe2x80x9cSCSIxe2x80x9d) subsystems can be designed around such a hardwired backplane to route the buses to the subsystems or devices. Similarly, a backplane disposed in an external storage system allows hard disks inside the subsystem to be used by the computer system.
For illustrative purposes two common types of hard disks, are examined including SCSI disks and Fiber Channel-Arbitrated Loop (xe2x80x9cFC-ALxe2x80x9d) disks, however, this embodiment comprises using any two kinds of hard disks. Both disk types serve to store and transfer data; however, FC-AL disks have higher data transfer rates and use a serial, rather than a parallel, interface, which requires less components and results in a simpler circuit layout for designers.
Smaller chassis designs for either a computer or an external storage system requires more efficient use of space. However, making systems adaptable for future customization and upgrade is also desirable. Traditional backplanes are designed for use with only one type of hard disk. For example, a computer system using an SCSI system, incorporating an FC-AL disk into the system would require also procuring an additional external storage enclosure.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus for accommodating multiple types of hard disks, such as SCSI and FC-AL, in a computer or external storage system, in a manner that maximizes use of space, adapts for different combinations of disks, and simplifies manufacture.
Accordingly, one embodiment disclosed herein is a method and apparatus for accommodating two types of hard disks, for example, SCSI disks and FC-AL disks, using a single, dual-purpose backplane. The dual-purpose backplane includes a plurality of drive bays each including a first connector for receiving a complementary connector of an SCSI disk and a second connector for receiving a complementary connector of an FC-AL disk. In a computer system, one or the other of the first and second connectors is mounted upside down to avoid overlapping and structural interference with connection of other hard disks to the backplane. In an external storage system, hard disks are inserted sideways, and thus one connector type is mounted on the backplane in an orientation rotated 180 degrees from the other connector type.
A technical advantage achieved with the embodiment described herein is that two types of hard disks can be accommodated on the same backplane, thus saving space and adding versatility.
Another advantage achieved with the embodiment described herein is that it uses the same type of disk carrier for both types of disks.
Yet another advantage achieved with the embodiment described herein is that a consumer could use different numbers and combinations of SCSI and FC-AL disks on the same backplane.